Products such as shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, shower gel, and other liquid personal hygiene accessories are commonly used in a bathroom while a person is showering or bathing. Warm robes, thick towels, heat lamps, other types of bathroom heaters, and other products are used to make a person warm and comfortable during a shower or bath. During a bath or shower, people often use warm water to maintain their comfort level.
Applying a cold liquid product directly on a person's skin causes discomfort and is undesirable. This problem arises when one tries to use shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, shower gel, or other liquid personal hygiene accessories that are of an undesired temperature. For example, the temperature of various liquids inside of a container may be less than the temperature within a shower. As such, a user is uncomfortable during their bathing experience. In particular, cold climates tend to cool liquids greatly relative to a temperature within, for example, a shower or bathtub. It would be desirable to increase the temperature of liquids prior to their application or use.